Kate
Katrina more commonly known as Kate, is a vampire, one of the original Denali "sisters" and an originator of the myth of the succubus. She is a "vegetarian" and leads a very peaceful lifestyle. She, like her sisters, has always loved men, even human ones. She has a strong relationship with her coven, as well as with the Olympic Coven. Kate is known to have a strong mind and has the talent of raising a mental electric current on her skin. Biography ''Breaking Dawn'' Kate, along with the rest of the Denali Coven except Irina, attended Bella and Edward's wedding. She was described as beautiful and blonde. She along with Irina and Tanya were orphans, as their mother, Sasha, was killed by the Volturi for creating and harboring an immortal child. Carlisle explained that from that point on Irina, Kate and Tanya became purists for the law. She along with Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar were called upon to be witnesses by the Cullens to prove that Renesmee Cullen was a half-vampire, half-human hybrid instead of an immortal child. Kate, along with Zafrina, helped teach Bella to project her shielding power in hopes of shielding more people from the Volturi during the final confrontation. She agreed to do so if Bella wouldn't break her radius, as Bella was so strong. During their practice sessions, Kate shocked Edward with a powerful electric current she could generate all over her skin as a way to motivate Bella. She seemed to develop an attachment to Garrett; during her time at the Cullen household. Kate was present during the confrontation between the Cullens and the Volturi and was ready and willing to fight. She was also forced to watch her sister Irina be killed. After the Volturi fled, she and Tanya were left to grieve for Irina. However, she also gained a mate, the nomad Garrett. In Breaking Dawn, Kate says she dislikes Jane of the Volturi. She says she would like to give her a taste of her own medicine. When the Volturi came to Forks, Kate wanted to fight because of what they did to her mother, Sasha, and her sister, Irina. Kate wanted to attack the Volturi when Caius killed Irina, causing her and Tanya to run toward them and throw away everyone who attempted to stop them, but Garrett (and Bella) stopped her just before she and Tanya could attack. Personality and physical appearance Due to her "mother's" passing for creating an immortal child, Kate, along with her sisters, are "purists" when it comes to vampire laws, and before Breaking Dawn had a healthy respect for the Volturi. Kate is passionate and determined, and she would rather fight to the death on the side of those she loves than sit on the side-lines, guaranteeing self-preservation. Like all vampires; when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded to her skin. Kate from the Denali coven appears in, the saga's fourth book. Physically, Kate is never completely described. Of course, like most vampires, she is graceful and beautiful beyond compare ("And they were all four so beautiful that it made my stomach hurt." pg. 54). She has golden eyes because she lives on a diet of animal blood as opposed to human blood. She also has hair that is "long, pale blond, straight as corn silk." Internally, Kate can be described as laid-back. She is not as serious as her sister, Tanya, rolls her eyes often, and does not fear danger (except for immortal children) or even death. For example, after being told that fighting the Volturi would be a suicide mission, Kate grins and shrugs nonchalantly, "I'm in." She is also very loyal, especially to those she considers family such as the Cullens, and has a conscience. After helping Bella harness her own talent, Kate remains at the Cullens' side during the Volturi confrontation. She gracefully braces herself for death to come when all hope seems lost. At the end, she returns to Denali with her clan and her new mate, Garrett. Powers and abilities Aside from her gift, she has the regular abilities of a vampire, such as enhanced speed, strength, senses, immortality, enhanced beauty and granite-hard skin. Electrical current Kate can cover her body with an electrical current. Upon physical contact while her gift is in use, depending on the power she puts into it, the person can feel as little as static shock or great enough to cause their knees to buckle and have them on their backs. Because this talent doesn't affect Bella, the current most likely sends a signal to the brain which would be a similar effect to Jane's gift. With her knowledge of using her special ability, she helped Bella with her shield projecting. Kate's talent was considered special enough that Aro, the leader of the Volturi who "collected" vampires with powerful talents, offered her a place among his guard. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' (First appearance, although she is mentioned in other books) Etymology *Katrina is the Swedish form of "Katherine", which means 'torture' in Greek possibly referring to the fact that she can create a mental electrical current on her skin. Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Denali Coven Category:Vampires with special abilities Category:Minor characters Category:Siblings Category:Vegetarian vampires